


Strangers In The Night

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets to live out a fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

 

 

**Title: Strangers In The Night**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Ianto gets to live out a fantasy  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Smut  
Rating: NC17 _ **  
**_

  
Ianto was sat in the bar nursing a glass of lager, it had been a very long day and he relished the chance to relax and unwind from the horrors of the day. He was sat in a prime spot, quite secluded from others eyes but with a good view for himself.

A blast of cold air as the door opened caused him to glance up, he found himself unable to take his eyes off the tall man in the greatcoat as he strode over to the bar and perched himself on the edge of a bar stool.

Watching as the man chatted easily to the barman, Ianto could tell he was flirting with the cute young guy even from from where he was sitting. Waiting till the barman moved along to another customer Ianto picked up his half drunk pint and made his way over to the bar.

Sliding onto the stool beside him Ianto became aware that the man smelt gorgeous, he breathed in deeply taking the aroma deep into his lungs before letting the breath out slowly again letting his breath tease the small hairs on the back of the man's neck deliberately.

Jack shivered slightly as he felt a gentle breeze on the back of his neck, he turned towards it out of curiosity and smiled as he saw the young man sitting beside him. The first thing he thought was how beautiful he was, the second was that this man must have done it deliberately and that was already causing a tightening of his trousers.

“Hey.” Jack grinned. “Come here often?”

“Could you have even thought of a more tacky pick up line?”

“I'm think I could if I tried.”

“Please don't.”

“Sure .... I'm Ca ...”

“No names.”

“I'm liking you more by the second.”

“If well tell each other our names then we start a conversation with will end up with us asking each other what we do, are we single, how old we are, if we smoke, what movies we like and books we read, among other things and this will distract us from what we really want.”

“And that would be?” Jack smirked.

“Sex.”

“You always this forthright?”

“No, but after today I think I need to have more ... fun.” Ianto told him truthfully.

“Bad day?”

“See, this is beginning to turn in to a conversation and I think I may just have to go and find someone else to fuck.”

“Shutting up now, time were going I think.”

Ianto glugged down the remainder of his lager, picked up his jacket from the bar where he had placed it as he got to his feet and walked silently from the pub, knowing the man would follow.

He walked quickly towards the side of the pub, where he knew there was a small dark passage that led to where the drinks were delivered. No one would be there this time of the night and he was far too horny to even think about making it to a bed, any bed.

Stopping when he reached the end he could hear the footsteps of the other man coming close, he turned around and waited for him to catch up. As soon as he was within reach Ianto grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pushed him back hard against the outside wall of the pub.

Jack let out a little gasp of pain as his back and head hit the wall hard, but it was swallowed by the other man as his lips met his in a bruising kiss. Jack's mouth already open from the gasp was a willing orifice for the tongue that plunged into it, teasing his own tongue before exploring every inch of his mouth.

Ianto felt an arm wrap around his body as a hand grabbed his head, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling his head and lips even closer. He pushed hard against the body in front of him, grinding his hips against it and feeling the hardness of the other man's cock rub deliciously over his own through the fabric of their trousers.

Letting go of the lapels of the coat Ianto's hands headed south, making short work of the other man's belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Sliding his hand beneath he groaned into the guys mouth when he discovered that he wasn't wearing any underwear, Ianto felt the man moaning back straight into his mouth as he wrapped his hand around the hard cock and began to stroke firmly.

“Fuck.” Jack murmured as they broke apart panting.

“All in good time.”

“Gonna come if you keep doing that.” Jack panted.

“Not yet, not till I'm buried deep in your arse fucking you.” Ianto retorted.

“Oh god.”

“Open my trousers, touch me.”

Keeping one hand on the back of the younger man's head he moved the other from around his body and expertly undid them, noting the younger man was also going commando that night. Jack took the released cock in his hand and mirrored the other man's actions.

Mouths clashed again as their hands wanked each other, not stopping till Ianto felt his orgasm begin to build. He let go of the cock in his hand, ignoring the mumble of disappointment and stilled the  older man's hand, removing it from his cock.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small tube, after unclipping the man's braces he pushed him around to face the wall and pulled his trousers down to his ankles. As a cool lubed finger found it's way between his buttocks and teased his hole Jack placed both hands on the rough brick wall in front of him and braced himself.

Ianto slid the digit in slowly, feeling the muscles begin to relax around it and followed closely with a second as the other man gasped and rolled his hips as the guy fucked his arse with his fingers, swiping them across his prostate.

Jack thought he was going to come there and then when the sensations from his prostate spread through his body, he managed to hold back worried the other man might get annoyed if he came before he was fucking him.

“Need to come, fuck me.” Jack all but begged.

“Oh you don't need to worry about that, I have every intention of doing so.”

Ianto reached around and grasped his cock, feeling the tell tale signs of his orgasm building as he slowly stroked it and then stopped again making the other man moan with frustration. Grinning to himself he slowly withdrew his fingers from the man's arse, pushed his own trousers down over his hips and placed the head of his cock against the tight hole.

Jack moaned in pleasure as the cock slid into him, filling him completely. He barely had time to adjust to it being buried inside his body before the young man began pounding into him hard and fast, the breath from his pants hitting the back of his neck.

“That's want you want isn't it you slut, I'm going to fuck you hard and fill you with my come.” Ianto whispered into his ear.

“Oh god.” Was all Jack managed to utter.

Without his cock even being touched Jack knew he was going to come just from being fucked, he could feel his balls tightening as the man bit down on the back of his neck. Jack's whole body jerked as his come splattered the wall, his orgasm being prolonged by the now erratic thrusts of the cock in his arse.

Ianto tried to hold back, the contractions of the arse he was fucking were giving him the most delicious sensations but he knew he couldn't last for much longer. With a couple more deep thrusts he let himself come, groaning as he released it deep in the willing body.

Ianto slid his cock from the other man's body and moved so he was lent with his back against the wall where Jack was resting his forehead on his hands. When he sensed the other man looking at him he raised his head and his own grin matched the one on the face looking at him.

“Fuck Ianto that was good, we should play out your fantasy's more often.” Jack told him, still panting a little.

“I never thought I would ever get to try it, sex with a stranger in a dark alleyway isn't something I would normally act on.” Ianto pulled his trousers up and began to fasten them.

“Got any more fantasy's you wouldn't normally act on?” Jack enquired as he dragged his trousers back up from around his ankles.

“I might have.” Ianto responded a little coyly.

Jack took his hand and led him towards the street. “I think we need to discuss them very soon.” Jack chuckled.

“Well, there is one that involves you, me and a bowl of melted chocolate.” Ianto admitted.

“Hey.” Ianto protested as Jack began to drag him quickly down the street.

“I know where you hide Myfanwy's stash of dark chocolate.” Jack replied.

The End.


End file.
